


Never Expected To See (And Fall Into) You There

by TheNameIsJisoo



Category: EVERGLOW (Band), EXO (Band), Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Architect Kim Taehyung | V, Architect Park Jimin (BTS), Blended! AU, CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Divorced Jeon Jungkook, Enemies to Lovers, Entertainer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Entertainer Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Flashbacks, Heo Yoorim | Aisha is Older Than Han Eunji | Mia, Heo Yoorim | Aisha is Older Than Jo Serim | Onda, I am so sorry Wheein, I still love you girl, Inspired by Blended (2014), Interior Designer Kim Taehyung | V, Jeju Island, Journalist Jeon Jungkook, Journalist Kim Namjoon | RM, Kid Han Eunji | Mia, Kid Heo Yoorim | Aisha, Kid Jo Serim | Onda, Kid Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Kid Kim Sihyeon (EVERGLOW), Kid Park Jiwon | E:U, Kid Wang Yiren, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Multi, Oversexed ChanBaek, Single Parent Jeon Jungkook, Single Parent Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Vacation, Widower Kim Taehyung | V, of WheeTae relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo
Summary: Recently divorced sports journalist dad Jeon Jungkook and recently widowed architect/interior designer Kim Taehyung are pushed into a blind date by their friends...only to end up in disaster and the two not wanting to see each other ever again......however, what happens when the two unknowingly purchase a half of the same vacation package to a family-friendly and romantic getaway at Jeju Island, and are forced to be together as required by the package?Blended! AU where Taekook and their respective families are forced to go vacation at Jeju Island together...and didn't know that their 6-year old daughters are best friends with each other at school, and their oldest children used to date each other...:3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Chou Tzuyu/Jeon Jungkook, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Sihyeon/Park Jiwon | E:U, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, past Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	Never Expected To See (And Fall Into) You There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet of an idea I wanted to throw out. :)

Taehyung's children: 

  * Kim Geonhak "Leedo" (17)
  * Kim Eunji "Mia" (6)
  * Kim Serim "Onda" (6)



Jungkook's children:

  * Jeon Sihyeon (17)
  * Jeon Yoorim "Aisha" (12)
  * Jeon Yiren (6)



Chanyeol's kid: 

  * Park Jiwon



Story will be here once I finish with my standardized exams (which is why I haven't been updating recently lol). :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I haven't been updating my works recently (including the highly-anticipated Taekook adaptation of "Heat and Run") due to studying for standardized exams (GRE), but I should be back for a little bit after January 16th! :)


End file.
